


now i've said too much

by neverbeblue



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, School Dances, fake dating au that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbeblue/pseuds/neverbeblue
Summary: the gang takes a somewhat drastic action in order to help James avoid Jenny Joyce's unwanted advances in the lead up to the school dance.





	now i've said too much

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea going around in my head before the 50's prom happened on the show so lets just pretend its normal to have another big school dance. Also, I haven't written anything in about a year but lets see how this goes as I'm excited to get back into it. If there's any improvements I can make please let me know.

It had rained for three days straight with no sign of a let up and the girls made their way to the bus stop huddled under the one umbrella, Orla- being the tallest- holding it up for the other two while Erin and Claire argued over their latest reading assignment.

"All I'm saying is that if we did happen to get stranded on an island I think I'd do okay for myself" Erin was saying, clutching her copy of Lord of the Flies. "I think I'd have the resourcefulness to take care of the situation. After all I'm a natural leader"

"Being bossy isn't going to get you rescued Erin, that's how things descend into chaos! I wouldn't like our chances in a situation like that, I don't know how these wee English boys are going to get out of it. It's stressing me out waiting to get to the end of this book" said Claire, narrowly avoiding a large puddle as she spoke. Orla had a completely different take on the novel.

"Aw I think it'd be cracker don't you? Being out in the jungle and talking to seashells and all that. Do you think that could be our trip next year since we didn't get to go to Paris?"

"Aye Orla, cos our mammies are definitely going to pay for that" said Erin sarcastically as they neared the bus, hurrying to get on and get out of the rain. Michelle and James were already on board in the gangs now usual spot of halfway up the bus, taking up a row each to save spaces for the others. Noticing them come aboard, Michelle waved them frantically over. 

"Have you heard the latest?" she demanded as she scooted aside to allow Erin and Orla to squeeze in beside her while Claire sat in front beside James.

"No whats happened?" asked Erin.

"Wait till you hear this. We're getting a dance. A proper one this time, not another bullshit 50's prom. Like an actual decent Christmas dance!"

"Catch yourself on" said Erin sceptically. "Who told you that?"

"Everyone's talking about it, no word of a lie. Apparently Jenny couldn't wait until it's properly announced to get the word out. Sure, you wouldn't think she'd be so excited about it after last time ."

Sure enough the whole bus did seem more abuzz than usual, excited whispers travelling up and down the rows as they set off for the school. 

"Will we even be allowed to go, do you think?" asked Claire, turning round from the front "You know, after the whole buckets of blood thing?"

Michelle dismissed this with a wave of her hand."Course we will! That wasn't our fucking fault, we were only trying to stop your wee Chinese pal from fucking up Jenny's night. We're completely in the clear for that" 

"I don't know Michelle, Sister Micheal was pretty angry" said James "I'm surprised she's even letting another dance happen after that".

"Don't be thick James. We all know why she's letting it go on." Michelle looked around conspiratorially.

"Aw not this again" Erin rolled her eyes "For the last time Michelle, Jenny Joyce's dad isn't paying off Sister Micheal."

"Oh he definitely is, hundred percent. That's why Jenny is always getting to do whatever the fuck she wants, all her bloody little organisations and groups. I'm telling you Erin, her parents put money into the school so their wee Jenny can essentially run the place and make herself feel like she's popular!" 

"You've got to stop watching those conspiracy programmes" scoffed Erin. Michelle could be surprisingly easily led at times, the fact that she'd fallen for Aunt Sarah's psychic nonsense was still mind boggling to Erin.

"Have you's seen that one about the lizard people, now that's a cracker story?" Orla asked, not particularly phased by the news of the dance.

"I don't think nun's are allowed to accept bribes" butted in Claire.

"Then how do you explain the new wee Jesus statue she's got up on display, wi' all the flashy gold bits on it. Looks pricey, is all I'm saying"

The bus pulled up at Our Lady Immaculate, and the students rushed out through the rain and into the building, causing a crush to get through the door. Unsurprisingly, news had spread quickly and the whole school seemed to be abuzz with increasingly exaggerated gossip about the new dance. By the time they'd reached the assembly hall it was apparently commonly believed that the Spice Girls had been hired to perform, and they passed a group of first year girls excitedly talking about the hired fair ground rides that would be set up in the school grounds.

"Well that's obviously bullshit" Michelle was saying while James slipped off to find a teacher to for permission to use the staff toilets. "But I did hear that we're getting a smoke machine so that's already much cooler than the last one"

They had barely made it past the doors of the assembly hall when Jenny Joyce popped up out of seemingly nowhere, beaming far too brightly as she greeted them.

"Morning all! Can I just say how lovely you all look today.... Very well put together" 

There was an awkward pause at the girls simply stared at her in stunned suspicious silence. It was too early in the morning for this. 

"Umm...thank you?" said Claire, unsure of where this was going. Jenny's overt friendliness was rarely genuine.

"Anyhoo..." said Jenny, moving swiftly on and still smiling manically.

"I'm sure the big news about our Christmas dance has made it's way around the school already. I was wondering if you couldn't do me the teeniest tiniest of favours, a little helping hand between friends, an mini- "

"What d'ye want Jenny?" Michelle cut in.

"I want a date for the dance " said Jenny, flicking her braid over her shoulder. She was evidently a little annoyed that her compliments had done little to integrate her with the group.

The girls glanced around at one another, taken aback. This was certainly an unexpected turn for the morning to take.

"Which one of us are you asking?" probed Erin uncertainly , not really sure if she wanted an answer. Michelle scoffed loudly.

"And I thought Claire was the only wee lezzer round here, now there's two of ye"-she said, nudging Claire with her elbow. Orla ruffled Claire's hair with pride.

"Aww Claire I'm dead happy for you not being the only gay in Derry,..... even if it means you've got to go about with Jenny now" she beamed, oblivious to Jenny's clear annoyance and Claire's growing panic.

"I'm really very flattered you'd ask me Jenny, but I'm going to have to say no" said Claire hurriedly.

The smile plastered on Jenny's face slipped slightly in impatience. She crossed her arms, the slight irritation now coming across in her voice.

"I'm not asking any of you" she said, dramatically rolling her eyes for emphasis "I want you to put in a good word for me with your wee fella"

This in turn was met with another stunned silence from the girls. Erin was the first to recover.

" ...With James? You want us to set you up with James? Why would we do a thing like that ?"

"Christ Jenny even you can't be that fucking desperate" added Michelle scathingly.

"I don't think James is that desperate " Claire muttered, only partially under her breath.

"You know he's English don't you?" said Erin, in a last ditch attempt to deter Jenny. Unfortunately she already seemed to have her mind set. 

"He's also the only boy here...and you have to admit he's quite good looking" Jenny went on determinedly ignoring the face Michelle pulled a face at this "- which means he's going to quite in demand to be sure. I think it's only fitting that the raining 'prom' queen have a king at her side"

"That's absolutely disgusting " said Michelle. The other girls all looked increasingly uncomfortable. 

"Will you help me or not?" Jenny's patience was wearing thin at this point.

"We're not going to pimp James out to you" said Erin defiantly. Orla shook her head in agreement.

"If you want to go with him you're going to have to go over and ask him yourself" added Michelle, as though that was the final word on the matter. Jenny flounced off. Claire looked worried.

"Why would you say that, do you want James to start going out with Jenny Joyce?"

"No, but I do wanna see the look on his face when she asks him"

From across the room, they could see James making his way over to them, entirely oblivious.

"Should we go and warn him do you think?" asked Orla, though before anyone could answer the chance was taken away as Jenny popped up in front of James- blocking his path to the girls.

They quickly hastened over just in time to hear the tail end of Jenny's proposition, grouping together behind James as though to back him up.

"...and I'm sure you can see the benefits of agreeing to being my 'arm candy' for the evening" she said, putting a hand on his arm as she let out an overly flirtatious and false sounding giggle. James looked mildly horrified at the situation unfolding.

"Oh..umm...I ...I actually can't" he stammered, glancing behind at his friends for support and half wishing he could sink into the floor. Jenny was evidently unwilling to accept this answer.

"Why's that?"

"Because....cos'......I'm already going with someone" James wasn't sure what made him say that, but it was the first excuse that came into his head.

Jenny arched an eyebrow "Word only got out about the dance this morning, how can you already be going with someone?"

"Girlfriend!" blurted out Claire before she could stop and think about what she was saying. Anything to help James get out of this clearly awkward conversation. Everyone turned to stare at her outburst. "....He'll be going with his girlfriend I'd imagine".

James wasn't sure whether to hug her for stepping in or curse her for making the lie more complicated. He had no choice but to roll with it.

"Yeah, I'm going with ...my girlfriend"

"What girlfriend?"Jenny looked sceptical, offended not so much by the fact she'd been rejected as the fact that she was possibly being lied to. She eyed James and the girls behind him suspiciously. "I haven't seen you with any girls, other than this lot. And I know you're not going out with any of them."

"Yes I am" persisted James in a panic. He knew this was going too far but there was no way to politely back out of it now. Reaching behind himself James grasped the first had he found and pulled the girl forward. He hoped desperately that it wasn't Michelle's hand as that's the only way the situation even more awkward. Thankfully when he looked beside him he found it was Orla, who looked entirely unfazed by this turn of events. That's good, thought James, that makes it more believable.

"I can't go with you to the dance, I'm going out with Orla". He told Jenny, praying this would be the end of it.

"Don't worry though, Jenny" said Orla confidently "You won't need a date to enjoy yourself, not when the Spice Girls are going to be onstage".

Erin wanted to argue that there was no way that was true but like the other girls she stood in stunned silence, unsure of whether or not Jenny was buying this story and not wanting to say or do anything to affect the lie. 

Jenny opened to respond when Sister Micheal stepped onto the stage and there was a great shuffling as the students all moved to take their seats for the morning assembly.

"Well in that case I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot more of you two together" said Jenny, eyeing up the pair and they way their hands were still clasped together. Michelle rolled her eyes, this had been entertaining at first but she'd had enough of Jenny Joyce for the morning.

"Yeah and you'll be seeing a lot more of this too" she said, raising her middle finger at the prefect. Jenny glared at her then trounced off to take her seat near the front. Relieved she was finally gone, the girls and James took their seats.

"I can't believe she bought that" whispered Erin, stunned.

"She better have" muttered Michelle, before gasping suddenly as a thought hit her "What if she gets us all banned from the dance for lying to her? You know that bitch would!"

"I shouldn't have said you had a girlfriend James" Claire leaned over to him to whisper as Sister Micheal stood at the podium to give out the mornings news. "We could have just said you and me were going together as friends and now we're going to get kicked out of the dance probably".

"It's alright Claire, if it comes to it me and Orla can just pretend in front of Jenny. She won't do anything if she thinks it's true." It was then James realised he was still holding Orla's hand and quickly let go. She didn't seem to notice. "You're okay with that right?" he asked her quietly.

Orla shrugged as though it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Sure, if it means we don't miss out on the carousel"


End file.
